Rivalry
by Thunderandshadowcats
Summary: "Please, it's obvious your kit will never be a better warrior than Squeakkit." Shiverheart muttered giving Sparrowflight an icy glare. "Wanna bet?" Sparrowflight growled back, unsheathing her claws. "I would bet my own kit on it." Shiverheart said back smugly. And this was the beginning of a rivalry that tore a whole family apart. (ON TEMPORARY HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**So pretty much, I got a new puppy and some other shitty stuff happened in life. This is a multi-chaptered warriors fanfiction for that.**

 **Based off of a true story.**

* * *

"'Cuse me Whitepaw, excuse me Goldenpaw, 'cuse me Robinwing!" Squeakkit, well, squeaked as he ran through the BirdClan camp hurriedly. His long, brown, black, and light brown fur left small piles wherever he went, due to the fact he seemed to be permanently shedding.

"Stop making a mess." Goldenpaw snapped from where he was sharing tongues with his best friend, Whitepaw.

Sqeakkit growled at Goldenpaw and Goldenpaw snarled back.

 _That tom has to be the grumpiest I've ever seen!_

" _Ow!_ "

His pursuer had caught up to him and was currently biting his tail.

Snowkit was the biggest kit Squeakkit had ever seen in his life. She was as big as Goldenpaw and he was a moon into his apprenticeship! She had huge paws and snowy fur, except for two light golden spots on her ear.

Although Snowkit was currently five moons, Snowkit acted like she was two moons old. She was clumsy and unreliable, and not to mention, often forgot her own strength.

Squeakkit was also five moons but he considered himself a respectable, agile kit. All his clanmates were sure he would make a great warrior, or at least that's what his mom, Shiverheart, told him.

Goldenpaw got up and bounded over to where Squeakkit had his tail trapped in Snowkit's jaws, and smacked Snowkit on the head.

"Dumb kit! Can't you see you're hurting him!" He snarled at Snowkit and Snowkit let go.

"Sorry Goldenpaw. Sorry Squeakkit." Snowkit muttered apologetically, her green eyes shimmering with tears.

Goldenpaw rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby." He growled, and stormed off.

* * *

Shiverheart watched from the nursery, her eyes narrowed.

"Sparrowflight, you need to keep a better eye on your mouse-brained kit. Although, she does seem to take after you. Mouse-brained, cry-baby, lazy.. _fat_." Shiverheart snarled, turning to the grey, brown, and black cat who was currently curled up in her best.

"Shut up, Shiverheart. If I remember, when Sqeakkit was four moons old, he was as much a menace as you are now. Yet, as a kit, he still acts more mature than you." Sparrowflight snapped back at the light golden she-cat, her amber eyes ablaze.

Sparrowflight looked back at the kits to see Goldenpaw scolding Snowkit and she sighed internally. She knew Snowkit was in no way ready to become an apprentice, and Snowkit didn't even care.

Snowkit didn't care at all about anything, and it was actually slightly alarming to Sparrowflight, but she would never say that aloud.

"Please, it's obvious your kit will never be a better warrior than Squeakkit." Shiverheart muttered giving Sparrowflight an icy glare.

"Wanna bet?" Sparrowflight growled back, unsheathing her claws.

"I would bet my own kit on it." Shiverheart said back smugly. Sparrowflight smirked.

"Okay. May the best kit win then." She said, her eyes narrowed and had to stifle a purr when Shiverheart looked at her in bewilderment.

"May the best kit win." Shiverheart muttered back, and looked to where Squeakkit and Snowkit were once again playing.

 **Shite just went down. I hope you'll enjoy this fanfiction.**

 **QoTD: Who do you think will win? Squeakkit and Shiverheart or Sparrowflight and Snowkit?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Thunder**


	2. Chapter 2

**I definitely didn't expect a response like that at all. Thanks for all the comments and follow and favorites! You guys are awesome :)**

 **Allegiances will be next chapter so you guys don't get confused, especially since I'm introducing all these new characters.**

* * *

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Robinwing. I know that Robinwing will pass down all that he knows onto you." Ravenstar said with a purr from where she stood on Highbranch.

"Robinwing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Oakrunner and have shown yourself to be brave and thoughtful. You will be Snowpaw's mentor, and I expect you to pass on all you've been taught to Snowpaw." Ravenstar continued, her green eyes glowing with pride.

Snowpaw looked over to Robinwing, joy welling in her heart. She knew the scarred tom was extremely nice and easy-going, unlike the newly-named Squeakpaw's mentor, River-roar.

Robinwing touched noses with Snowpaw and the gathered BirdClan cats began cheering.

"Squeakpaw, Snowpaw! Squeakpaw, Snowpaw!"

Snowpaw grinned, and padded over to where Sparrowflight was sitting. "Sparrowflight, can you believe it? I'm finally an apprentice!" She said her voice loud with excitement, and a few cats around them chuckled quietly.

"Of course I can believe it Snowpaw. You were always born for greatness. I just wish your father could've seen you." Sparrowflight murmured, and licked the top of Snowpaw's head affectionately.

Snowpaw stared down at her large paws. She had heard about her father, Pinefall. He had apparently died when Snowpaw was a young kit from greencough. It had been a really hard leaf-bare and the greencough epidemic had spread quickly, infecting multiple cats, but only causing a few causalities.

"Me too." Snowpaw finally said, and Sparrowflight licked the top of Snowpaw's head again. "It's okay. Now go to your mentor. I'm sure Robinwing has something for you to do."

* * *

"Squeakpaw, Snowpaw! Squeakpaw, Snowpaw!"

Squeakpaw grinned with pride, and turned towards the snowy-white she-cat just to see Snowpaw run off to her family.

He frowned, and padded over slowly to Shiverheart. "Shiverheart, Mossclaw...aren't you excited for me?" Squeakpaw asked, looking over at his parents.

Shiverheart scowled and Mossclaw just frowned.

"Yeah, great. You're an apprentice. Now go see what River-roar wants you to do. And remember what your mother told you."

"Do anything to make Snowpaw look bad." Squeakpaw muttered guiltily. He didn't want to do this. Snowpaw was his friend!

"Why are you still standing here, kit?" Shiverheart snarled, her black fur bristling as she glared at Squeakpaw. "Go!"

Squeakpaw rushed away towards the arrogant blue-grey tom he called his mentor.

"Finally Squeakpaw. I was wondering when you were going to come, or if you were just going to chat with your parents forever. You've kept me waiting, now come on." River-roar meowed with a sigh.

Squeakpaw followed the large blue-grey tom out of camp and into the forest.

This was Squeakpaw's first time out of camp, and he gasped as he stared at all the colors and scents.

"Wow!" He squeaked, bouncing a little.

River-roar let out a small laugh at this. "I know, it's beautiful. We're going to see the borders first."

"Hey River-roar, wait up! Can we join you?" It was Robinwing and Snowpaw.

"Sure." RIver-roar replied, not looking back. Sqeakpaw slowed his pace a bit so he was walking next to Snowpaw.

"Hey, Snowpaw. I think I some prey in the bushes over there. Could you imagine if you caught it and brought it back to the clan? I mean, it can't be that hard to catch prey. Warriors do it all the time! Plus, Ravenstar would be so proud!" Squeakpaw whispered to the she-cat.

"Really? You think so?" Snowpaw asked, her head darting in the direction of the bush that Squeakpaw had pointed at.

"Definitely. Go catch it, I'll wait for you." Squeakpaw lied, looking at Snowpaw with his earnest brown eyes.

"Thanks!" Snowpaw whispered back, and jogged off in the other direction. Robinwing and River-roar were both deep and conversation and failed to notice the apprentice moving away from the group.

 **Thanks, and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter thoroughly.**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Thunder**


	3. Allegiances

**All characters belong to me or my sister(s). And perhaps a random name generator.**

 **Any resemblance to persons living or dead should be plainly apparent to them and those who know them, especially if the author has been kind enough to have provided their real names (nope) and, in some cases, their phone numbers (definitely not).**

 **All events described herein actually (or close enough in this case) happened, though on occasion the author has taken certain, very small (actually kinda of big), liberties with chronology, because that is her right as an American.**

 **From: Wikipedia, changed a bit by Thunder.**

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

 **BIRDCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Ravenstar- Dark grey tabby she-cat with one white paw.

 **Deputy:** Oakrunndeer-Light brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Jayheart- White, grey, and dark grey tom with blue eyes.

App. Limppaw

 **Warriors:**

Goldenflame- Ginger tabby she-cat with brilliant blue eyes.

Firegaze- Black tom with bright orange eyes.

Clawear- Handsome silver and white tom with one clawed ear.

Mousefoot- Pale brown tom with small paws.

Pebblepelt- White she-cat with yellow eyes. Sleek and smooth fur like a pebble.

Reedheart- Light ginger she-cat with darker ginger markings.

Jumpclaw- Black tom with amber eyes.

Swiftsilver- Cheerful light-grey she cat with dark green eyes.

Redclaw- White and ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Robinwing- Black tom with an orange-brown tail tip, under belly, paws, and muzzle. Blind in one eye from scar.

App: Snowpaw

Sparrowflight- Black she-cat with tufted ears and grey spots on her back and underbelly. Light brown paws, face, and tail.

App: Whitepaw

Shiverheart- Pretty mottled golden and black she-cat with amber eyes.

Mossclaw- Large black and grey tom with bright copper eyes.

App: Goldenpaw

Swanfeather- White she-cat with brown paws and brown tail bands with blue eyes.

River-roar- Large blue-grey tom with a silver muzzle and a black mane that resembles a lion's.

App: Squeakpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Goldenpaw- Sandy colored tom with a long golden streak down his back. Amber eyes.

Whitepaw- Black she-cat with a single white paw and white chest fur. Dark amber eyes.

Squeakpaw- Long-haired black, brown, and light brown tom with dark amber eyes.

Snowpaw- Large green-eyed white she-cat with two light golden spots on her ears.

Limppaw- Small black tom with a flattened tail.

 **Queens:**

Mistyheart- White she-cat with silver chest fur. Expecting Clawear's kits.

 **Elders:**

Foxtail- Ginger tabby tom with a long, bushy, tail.

Branchwhisker- Dark brown tom with whiskers that always stick out straight like branches.

* * *

 **DARKCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Ripplestar- Grey-silver she-cat with lake blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** Birchfur- Light brown tom with dark brown markings on face.

 **Medicine Cat:** Brackenshade- Brown tabby she-cat with a long sweeping tail.

 **Warriors:**

Icefur- White she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Spottedstorm- Grey she- cat with a white underbelly and muzzle. Covered in black spots.

Shadowclaw- Pure black tom with blue eyes.

Blackbelly- White tom with black belly fur and paws.

Flameheart- Ginger tom with black paws, tail tip, underbelly, and chest fur.

Wolfheart- Mottled brown and grey tom with black paws.

App: Featherpaw

Firepelt- Ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white underbelly.

Longstripe- Pale golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Sunwhisker- Golden tom with amber eyes and white markings on his face,

Hollyfrost- Black she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Emberfoot- Tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes.

Mudclaw- Dark brown tom with black paws.

App: Deerpaw

Thrushsong- Brown tom with a lighter brown underbelly and a melodic voice.

Duskbriar- Dark ginger she-cat with light blue eyes and dark brown paws.

 **Apprentices:**

Featherpaw- Light grey tom with a long feathery tail.

Deerpaw- Long-legged black tom with two white tufts of fur that resemble horns on his forehead.

 **Queens:**

Flowerstripe- Grey tabby with green eyes. Mother to Flameheart's kits: Tigerkit (Ginger she-cat with black stripes), Blossomkit (Brown and white tortoiseshell), Owlkit (Grey she-cat with two white spots around eyes), Flowerkit (Ginger she-cat with white paws.)

 **Elders:**

None

* * *

 **FIRECLAN:**

 **Leader:** Lionstar- Large golden tabby tom and intense blue eyes.

App: Crowpaw

 **Deputy:** Heavyclaw- Heavy-set dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Cloudfeather- Pretty grey and silver she-cat with leaf-green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Bumblestep- Pale golden tom with faint black stripes.

Dustheart- Dark brown tom with golden eyes.

Honeypelt- Dark-brown golden tabby she-cat with white paws and mint green eyes.

Almondheart- Golden-tabby she-cat with warm amber eyes.

Toadbriar- Dusty brown tom with white splotches.

Swiftclaw- Grey tom with black and white patches.

Moonspirit- Pretty white she-cat with emerald eyes.

Sagewater- Short-furred muddy-brown tom.

Thistleheart- Black she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Lightningclaw- Black and grey tom with silver tabby stripes and icy blue eyes.

Stormfeather- Long-furred grey she-cat with green eyes.

App: Runningpaw

Ivystream- Black she-cat with amber eyes.

Willowstorm- Slender grey and white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Smokerunner- Dark grey tom with black stripes.

Falconfeather- Blue-grey tom with dark stripes.

App: Badgerpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Crowpaw- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

Runningpaw- Lithe dusty brown tom.

Badgerpaw- Large black and white tom.

 **Queens:**

Breezeheart- Black, white, and orange tortoiseshell.

 **Elders:**

None

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Bramble- Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Mwyene- Scarred golden-brown tom with a mane like a lion.

Forester- Black and white tom with golden eyes.

* * *

Here's a story!

Lionblaze purred, curling against Cinderheart. She gave him a smile, azure eyes wide. "I love you, Lionblaze," she murmured. Then they lived happily together. Jayfeather then padded over and kicked Cinderheart away.

"YOU ARE DEAD! YOU FREAKING REINCARNATION! STOP SEDUCING MY BROTHER!" He screeched. Cinderheart shrugged and floated away to StarClan.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Lionblaze. He tried to climb a tree to get to StarClan and fell a total of twelve stories. (How long did it take for him to get to the sun?) BAM. Lionblaze was dead. Except he wasn't allowed to StarClan because the only dumb fuck allowed to StarClan is Assfur.

The end.

* * *

 **Yes, there are only three clans. Some of the names are a bit unclanny though, and it's because they are and I'm too lazy to explain the real reason.**

 **Sorry that took so long to make. I would try to update again, but I never finished the next chapter. It's summer vacation, so I'll try to to another chapter tomorrow, but I'm still working on like 7 other stories, so...unlikely. Sorry.**

 **-Thunder**


End file.
